Grullas de papel
by LeerenViren
Summary: Lávate la cara, sécate el agua y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrie si no quieres que te descubra. Entrega tu esperanza a esos pedazos de papel sin vida. Sueña con un futuro que nunca tendras. Finge risas sin querer reír. Solo nunca olvides el porqué lo hace y el porqué no dices nada. Solo se egoísta por un vez.
1. Inocente Beso

_Capitulo 1_

 _••_ _Inocente Beso••_

* * *

Las noches se comenzaron a hacer cada vez más largas, más calladas, más tristes. De noches llenas de risas, llenas de caricias y pláticas hasta el amanecer ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera un simple susurro, una simple caricia o alguna palabra. Se alargaban cada vez más haciéndose eternas para ambos.

La oscuridad de la noche y y la poca luz de las calles pasaban a través de las cortinas crema, se movían con tranquilidad y con elegancia por el viento que lograba entrar, seguro había vuelto a dejar el lumbral abierto por descuido. Soltó un suspiro cansado y cerro la vista dejando que el dolor de la columna le absorbiera, tal vez de esa manera se iría un poco el dolor y así descansar por unos momentos de tal tormento.

Mala idea.

El escuchar como su columna tronaba con solo suspira le hizo reaccionar y volver a tensar los músculos del cuerpo, abrir los ojos y guardar un quejido de dolor para no despertar a su acompañante.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado?

Y la pregunta que siempre si hacia cada mañana, noche, tarde e incluso madrugada.

¿Cuándo se terminarían?

No negaba el hecho de que odiaba ese ambiente. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, quería poder terminar con esas noches y con ese ambiente, pero siempre que se animaba a tocar la espalda de su contrario que dormía, tranquilamente para escuchar su voz y pedirle ayuda en todo el gran desastre de ideas en su cabeza, la pregunta volvía a su mente "¿Cómo?"

¿Cómo mirarlo y decirle que todo estaba "bien" cuando no lo estaba?

¿Cómo poder seguir aparentando la sonrisa, si en el interior de dolía engañar a la persona frente a él?

¿Cómo aparentar que volvería la vida que ambos deseaban, cuando ya esta tan lejos que no podría volver?

No es que fuera imposible decir las cosas, pero era más que claro que al decir alguna palabra de lo que ocurría, ocasionaría tremendas molestias y preocupaciones que casi nunca tendría sentido. Prefería callar todo lo que sucedía y así seguir con la farsa en la que estaba cayendo él mismo; además de que el destino ya era exacto y preciso, no había vuelta de hoja a todo lo que pasaba.

Era lo mejor para ambos permanecer de aquella manera, y esperar a que el lazo de hace tiempo desapareciera por sí solo, que la relación desapareciera por si sola. Lo haría… lo lograría.

El aire azoto las cortinas del lugar dejando ver las partículas de polvo entrar al lugar, tenía que levantarse a cerrar la ventana antes de que Levi se despertara e hiciera alboroto por dejar entrar polvo al cuarto. Por desgracia estaba cansado de más y ya que lo recordaba, Levi siempre hacia alboroto por el polvo en el lugar, nada cambiaba que lo dejara entrar durante una noche entera.

• l • • l •• l •• l •

― ¿Por qué no salimos un rato? Hace un buen día―. Dijo el azabache desde la marca de la puerta de la habitación.

Parecía esperanzado de que el castaño contestara afirmativamente. Después de todo hacía más de dos meses que no salían de su departamento. Ya que siempre que preguntaba o trataba de hacer algún intento para salir; el castaño se negaba, encerrándose en su habitación o en cualquier cuarto del lugar.

Esa actitud ya le tenía hartado al azabache, y que decir del hecho de no decirle la razón. Simplemente un día, el castaño se había comenzado a alejar, hasta llegar a ya no dirigirle la mira, ni tampoco la palabra.

-No...No me siento muy bien-. Contesto el castaño.

Siendo esas las únicas palabras escuchadas desde hace días y sin levantarle la vista del libro en mano, imitando estar prestando atención a la lectura, cuando se le veía en claro que tenía la mente en otro lado. El castaño se quedó callado.

-¿Por qué no vas al hospital?-. Pregunto Levi con el objetivo de no terminar la conversación de ese modo después de contestar una pregunta de muchas que le había aplicado, no dejaría que la "platica" terminara de aquella manera.

-Después iré.- contesto en seco cortando toda alternativa de seguir hablando.

Levi harto de sus contestaciones, de su actitud y de su trato hacia él, se "digno" a cambiar su mirada por una llena de odio y fastidio, donde antes se encontraba una llena de ternura y paciencia, tal vez con un poco de esperanza de arreglar la cosas; ya no quedaba nada de ella, nada de paciencia ni ternura, posiblemente con una mínima chispa de esperanza, pero más pequeña que la chispa de un cigarro y mucho más débil, que incluso, podía desaparecer en un microsegundo o mucho menos. Pero sería ahí, seguía en sus ojos tratando de mantenerla encendida, tratando de recuperar lo que una vez construyeron juntos, y volver esos tiempos donde eran ellos de risas y alegría por parte de Eren, ya que el azabache no reía demasiado.

Tratando de que esa chispa no se extinguiera de sus ojos; se aproximó al castaño.

Cada paso parecía una eternidad para él. Sentía que con el mínimo paso se abriría una greca en el piso, un abismo que lo trataría impidiéndole acercarse a la persona frente a él. Ese abismo se rompió justo cuando sintió la planta del pie tocar la superficie del suelo, fue solo una entrada abierta para sus siguientes movimientos, palabras y para su futuro.

No dejaría que la relación muriera solo porque a Erem se le había ocurrido aislarse por unos días. Tal vez solo estaba deprimido por algún suceso del cual el azabache no se había enterado; era lo más posible, incluso había la posibilidad de que el helado se había acabado y estaba haciendo berrinche por querer más de aquel postre.

Después de todo aquel castaño a pesar de tener veintiséis años, sus pensamientos seguían siendo de un adolescente y su actitud seguía siendo de un niño de preescolar; tal vez nunca cambiaría su forma de ser.

De todas maneras de ese pequeño berrinchudo se había enamorado el azabache, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Le gustaban los pucheros que a veces hacía, aunque fueran de lo más infantil a su edad. Le encantaba escuchar sus quejar sobre cualquier pretexto que le pasara por la mente, así fue por el mismo aire, o por la misma temperatura del lugar; le gustaba la manera del castaño.

La vez que se atrevió a llamarlo por cómo se comportaba, esté se molestó a tanto que dejo de dejo de hablarle por semana y media, pero aun así, se acostumbró a que de voz en cuando le dijera por el: "mocoso" o incluso "niño", ya que se podían escuchar más de cinco veces por semana a veces hasta más. Aunque le molestaba y se quejaba a veces nunca le negó que lo llamara como quisiera, sabía que era una manera de expresarle cuanto le quería, aunque fueran por palabras tan simples para Eren el significado era mucho más que solo eso.

-¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?-. Dijo Levi una vez al llegar al lado del castaño.

Lo tomo desprevenido, no imaginaba que se fuera a acercar tanto; solo había supuesto que dejaría el tema y se retiraría a leer algún libro o encargarse de algún escrito nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre de digo las cosas a los ojos-. Sabía que decía la verdad, pero esta vez era diferente, ni siquiera despego la mirada del libro.

-Entonces mírame.- Soltó a la vez que su manos tocaba la barbilla del castaño, alzando su rostro hasta quedar a la par con la de Levi.

Por más que los ojos de Eren luchaban por alejarse de los del azabache no lo lograba; sus ojos rebotaban de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin después de a ver evitado la mirado del azabache fueron con ellos, siendo incapaz de alejarlos de nuevo.

¿Cuánto había extrañado aquellos orbes azules?

Definitivamente era más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que podía predecir el mismo.

-Dilo de nuevo-. Susurro Levi al acercando cada vez más su rostro al de Eren.

Por fin podía ver aquellos ojos esmeralda después de tanto tiempo, y justo ahora podía arreglar más cosas entre los dos podía volver a recuperar aquel pasado que tanto extrañaba, que tanto extrañaban.

-Yo...-. Eren se quedó mudo ante su contrario ¿Qué podía decir? La respuesta la tenía, pero no salía de sus labios, simplemente no podía hacer que saliera.

La respiración de ambos se comenzó a mezclar cuando el azabache se decidió a acercase más, peleaban por el oxígeno del pequeño espacio que cada vez iba haciéndose más diminuto, mas inexistente entre ambas bocas.

-Si...-Dijo el azabache acabando con en espacio entre ambos.

Al mínimo rose de labios que se dieron basto para que al castaño le pasara una descarga eléctrica que no solo se quedó en la piel, sino que también bajo de ella, tocando cada hueso, vena, arteria, nervio cada parte dentro de él, haciendo sucumbir a cada movimiento de Levi, dejándolo llevar por el sabor a menta que esté tenía en los labios.

Sintiendo como la tibia piel de la boca del azabache calentaba su boca, sus dedos subieron hasta las hebras de cabello azabache enredando sus dedos en él, acercando cada vez más al ojiazul a su cuerpo.

Le gustaba la sensación que le hacía pasar, cada movimiento de labios del azabache lo hacían querer cada vez más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tal vez seis u ocho segundos eso que importaba, no quería que el ojiazul se separará de él, por nada. Pero si seguían con el camino donde estaban la situación se saldría de control dando otro resultado.

Por fin el Levi se dio cuenta de la situación y junto todo el valor para romper aquel beso, separando los labios del uno y del otro, aun con la necesidad de volver a juntarlos y quede llegar a más.

En una milésima de segundo el asunto se salió de control, haciendo que volvieran a juntar ambos labios y sucumbir a sus deseos carnales tanto Levi como Eren en un beso descontrolado por el tacto de sus labios.

El azabache perdió todo control sobre sí mismo, dejándose poseer por completo por instinto, llevando ambas manos a la cadera del castaño. Mientras esté enredaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del ojiazul ahogando cada espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

La situación ya no tenía boleto de regreso ni retirada. Ahora tanto Levi como Eren habían tomado el camino que desde el comienzo querían evitar pero que ambos deseaban y ansiaban antes de aquel inocente beso con el que habían comenzado.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Leeren**_


	2. Omelet

_Capitulo 2_

 _••Omelet ••_

* * *

¿Que había echo?

De nada servía hacer la pregunta si se sabía la respuesta: había empeorado la situación más de lo que ya se encontraba. Era su culpa, lo había podido evitar, pero al Levi había tomado por completo el control de las acciones que siguieron de aquel beso y Eren él... él se había dejado llevar por el embriagante sabor de los labios y el dulce aroma del cuerpo de su contrario, solo le siguió la corriente sin importarle lo que pasara después o que tan profunda fuera la herida que dejara en el futuro. Había perdido por completo la razón sobre si mismo.

 _"¿Es que acaso soy idiota?"_

Ahora ahí estaban los resultados de su descontrol; con el corazón mas adolorido que nunca, con cada marca del los besos del azabache quemándole, recordando cada caricia por su cuerpo que había echo su pareja; quemando, matando, lastimando desde lo mas adentro para después sacarlo con dolor y lagrimas sentado en el piso de aquel cuarto de baño pues no quería que Levi le viera decaer después de su "reconciliación"

¿Reconciliación?

Pero nunca se había enoja o molestado con él.

¿Por qué se molesto en "arreglar" el asunto?

Incluso si las intenciones eran las mejores por su parte en este caso era lo peor que pudo hacer; porque además de que no había motivo para la supuesta reconciliación, de pilón había echo sentir peor al castaño. Había que reconocerlo la culpa era de ambos.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-. Se escucho al azabache del otro lado de la puerta.

Tal parecía que los intentos de Eren por mantener dormido a Levi habían sido en vano, tal vez se haya despertado por el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera o por escuchar como el castaño sollozaba dentro del baño tratando de callar su llanto con el sonido del agua, o simplemente por no sentir el cuerpo de la persona al lado suyo; las posibilidades eran muchas y sólo una era la correcta.

-¿Tu que crees? Es obvio que me estoy bañando-. Se apresuro a decir el castaño esforzándose por hacer que su voz se escuchara normal.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo adentro. Nunca tardas tanto-. Busco el pretexto hasta donde no los había, incluso pensó en salirse del tema pero había más probabilidad de que el azabache lo descubriera, después de todo era experto en saber leer a Eren. Hasta que por fin llego el pretexto perfecto para la situación.

-¿T-tu que querías? Casi no me puedo mover por tu culpa, es lógico que tarde tanto-. Inconscientemente un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, no estaba mintiendo del todo, tenia el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido y con pequeñas punzadas en las caderas gracias al descontrol de su pareja.

-Solo apresúrate, yo también me quiero dar una ducha-. Sin decir mas se alejo de la puerta del cuarto de baño, aliviando por completo a Eren de que abriera la puerta a la fuerza como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de buenas, por suerte, no lo hizo.

El agua de la regadera seguía cayendo, estaba salpicando todo a su alrededor pues la puerta de la ducha se encontraba abierta desde hace ya un buen rato. El inodoro y parte del lavamanos se encontraban repletos de pequeñas gotas de agua sobre de si, las toallas color crema de una esquina del lugar se estaban empapando de gota a gota como si quisiera apoderarse de toda el agua por si solas. En piso del lugar, las sandalias estaban tiradas conjunto a más zapatos que no sino se recogían terminarían empapados, aun costado de ellos estaba el bote de la basura que se había salvado de toda el agua que acaba de caer, una suerte para él. Y ahí frente a los zapatos y a un costado del inodoro y del lavamanos, se encontraba hecho ovillo y siendo empapado por las pequeñas gotas de agua un hombre que ya no sabía cómo revelar la verdad que tanto le dolía.

:::::::

Se apresuro al llegar a la cocina y preparar algo de comer sin morir el intento o quemar el departamento en su supuesta creación de comida. Algo extraño por parte de Levi si se tomaba en cuenta de que casi nunca había entrado al lugar desde que se consiguió el departamento para ambos; siempre era Eren el que se aseguraba en hacer de comer para el desayuno, comida y cena; ya que las pocas veces en los comienzos de su relación que el azabache cocinaba, siempre terminaba por hacer algo de lo menos comestible que se pueda imaginar, la cocina no era un punto fuerte por su parte. Aun así lo intentaría, aunque quemara el lugar por completo, de todas maneras si se equivoca estaba Eren para arreglarlo.

:::::::

El olor a quemado le dio la bienvenida a la cocina, no solo el olor, el humo gris le dio paso a darse cuenta de que persona había ocasionado semejante olor en el lugar. Se vio obligado a abrir las ventanas y dejar salir todo el humo acumulado en la cocina, tardaría en desaparecer ya era seguro, pero el aroma sería lo más tardado en irse.

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?-. Dijo adentrándose a la pequeña cocina viendo como el azabache se le quedaba viendo a la "cosa" del sartén con cara de poker y solo la trataba de mover de su lugar con la pala de cocina.

-Haciendo de comer.- contesto este apagando la flama de la estufa y sacando la "cosa" del sartén sirviéndola en plato blanco de un costado.

-¡Pero no sabes cocinar!

Realmente no sabía como hacerlo, la "cosa" que anteriormente era huevo destinado a ser un omelet con queso, había terminado por ser una "cosa" negra en su totalidad casi llegando al punto de convertirse en carbón. Era sorprendente de que de un color amarillo huevo y blanco por parte del queso ya no quedara nada, ni una pizca de color. ¿Cómo era posible?

En definitiva, si el castaño no se encontrara ahí Levi morirá de hambre, o solo se alimentaria de chatarra y comidas de supermercado, con la posibilidad de una infección estomacal por consumir comida pasada de fecha limite. Era una suerte que Eren supiera cocinar de alguna manera forzada. Ya que antes de conocer a Levi era casi igual en el ámbito de la cocina, solo que al ver que no sobrevivirían de esa manera tuvo que cambiarlo con muchos intentos fallidos de comida demasiados fáciles. Hasta que un día sin darse cuenta ya pudo hornear un pastel o hacer una comida muy complica para su edad; les había servido de mucho el que aprendiera a cocinar

Viendo el pedazo de carbón en el plato, se atrevió a probarlo aunque solo fuera un pequeño bocado. Pero cuando el cuchillo atravesó la "comida" y soltó el crujido de estar quemado hasta su interior, hizo que se fueran por completo las ganas de probarlo.

¿Por qué lo había echo?

El azabache sabía mejor que nadie que no sabía cocinar. ¿Por qué dem-

 ** _¿Es para ti idiota?_**

El simple echo de pensar aquello hizo que lo quemado del "omelet" y lo seco que podría estar le importara una mierda, ahí estaba el esfuerzo por dar algo de comer a la persona que quería, y un tipo de compensación por el descontrol de la noche pasada.

 _"Ya que importa"._

Recogiendo un pedazo con la cuchara ya que el tenedor lo destrozaba por lo duro que se encontraba se decidió a llevar un pedazo a la boca, siendo detenido por el azabache.

-¿Estas loco? Morirás si lo comes.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Levi se llevó la cuchara a la boca, sintiendo como lo seco del "omelet" se peleaba con el sabor a quemado combinado con una sensación de carbón.

¡SABÍA HORRIBLE!

Solo el pensamiento de que estaba ahí el esfuerzo de la persona a su lado no hizo que sacara el bocado de comida.

Cada masticada eta una tortura por completo, el sabor se esparcía por doquier de su boca, sin poder aguantar más lo paso casi sin masticar, máximo le había aplicado no mas de cuatro masticadas, incluso casi hace que le salgan lagrimas de los ojos por el mal sabor y por sentir como la "comida" le rasgaba la garganta por lo casi completa que estaba.

Pero aun así, aun con el dolor de la garganta y con el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado aquel intento de comida...sonrió.

-Definitiva...no sabes cocinar-. Dijo.

Las risas invadieron el rostro de Eren, tratando de cubrirse el rostro para que Levi no le viera reírse tan obviamente. Claro que era imposible.

-Tú antes eras igual-. Saco en defensa.

-Antes, ahora ya no. Deja que haga algo comestible para comer. Tienes prohibido cocinar de ahora en adelante.

-Tú no estas para prohibirme nada.

-Tienes razón. Mejor te enseño a cocinar lo que intentabas hacer.

-No serás mi maestro.

-No lo seré...solo te compartiré mis conocimientos.

-Es lo-

-Ya ya, sin quejas. Ahora, a cocinar.

El azabache trato de negarse de nuevo, pero por más que trataba de poner pretextos o escusas el castaño no le hizo caso y lo obligo a cocinar aquel intento de omelet, aunque terminara de la misma manera que el pasado.

Depura de pasarse más de tres horas tratando de hacer una comida pasable, por fin lograron el objetivo de un comienzo. Claro, después de haber echado a perder más de cinco omelets quemados como el primero, tres hechos sin estar quemados casi por completo y los dos restantes, siendo tostados por fuera pero por el interior conservando su color original, pero como mínimo, ya no había pedazos de carbón en lugar de comida.

-¿Lo vez? Ya sabes cocinar.

-Esto no se puede contar cómo comida-. Dijo con algo de decepción en la voz; esperaba algo más que aquel esfuerzo hecho por ambos, pero al menos ya no estaba la frustración de ver como la comida se convertía en un material casi tóxico para la humanidad. Ya era un avance.

-¡Claro que cuenta! Ahora, a comer. Solo falta un poco de agua caliente para el té; te lo encargo.

-¿Estas seguro?-. Dijo procurándose de que las palabras del castaño fueran reales.

-Solo es agua, dudo que la quemes.

Pero no es muy bueno dejar la cocina a cierto ojiazul, y si no quemó el agua, si la evaporó, no por completo, pero no alcanzaba para llenar ni la mitad de una taza y media. Era un hecho, la cocina no se le daba a Levi.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Leeren**_


	3. Grullas

_Capitulo 3_

 _••_ _Grullas ••_

-¿Me explicas todo esto?-. Pregunto el Ackerman cuando entro por la puerta del departamento después de un día de "trabajo" o como él lo llamaba: hobbie. Su trabajo le llegaba a gustar tanto que dejo de considerarlo como un empleo, empezando a llamarlo hobbie. Aunque debía aceptarlo, esta vez fue mas una obligación que por decisión propia, su gran editora le obligo a que su mas reciente libro se alejase de las muertes, los fantasmas y, sobre todo del terror, ya que todas y absolutamente todas sus obras eran de terror en exceso, a cada letra, cada pagina que colocaba en aquella computadora era terror.

Se vendía sus libros no había duda, demasiados espectadores los compraban, así que la editora y la misma editorial no decía nada. Pero después de sacar el último escrito, los lectores ya no estaban tan contentos con lo que leían.

 _"¿Otra vez terror?"_

" _Siempre es el mismo genero_ "

Lo que hizo reducir las ventas, así pues, le obligaron a escribir algo que no se relacionara con las mismas ya escritas: Romance.

A lo que es contesto:

•Escribo para mi no para ellos.

•No es mi género.

•Ni de coña me pongo a escribir algo así.

Pasaron mas de dos meses para convencerlo, incluso se dieron por vencidos en varias ocasiones. Hasta que el castaño intervino en el asunto, claro, para el no fue fácil, al azabache era aferrado. Pero gracias a cierto contrato que hizo con su pareja, Levi acepto a escribir cursilerías en un papel y mandar la propuesta hacia su editora, la cual salto de alegría al saber que por fin había cedido gracias a Eren. Le preguntaron demasiadas veces como demonios lo echo, pero este nunca contesto y evitaba la pregunta con el sonrrojo en su rostro.

Gracias a ciertos problemas la editora no llevo a tiempo y el Ackerman tuvo que llevar el trabajo ya terminado a la editorial pues se encontraban en fecha límite.

-Como... son hojas. ¿A caso no las reconoces?-. Contesto Jeagar observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. No esperaba que llegara tan rápido.

-Se que son hojas de papel, lo que quiero preguntar. ¿Por qué demonios hay tantas?

No mentía, de hecho ni siquiera podía pasar del descanso del departamento.

Hojas. Por montones, paquetes por doquier esparcidos por el lugar, de diferentes colores, anchuras y tamaños.

-La mayoría son paquetes de la editorial, solo unos pocos son míos-. Contestó el castaño tomando cinco paquetes en sus manos y pasándolos a una esquina del lugar.

-¿Y tú para que necesitas hojas de papel?-. Trato de abrirse paso entre los paquetes intentando no caer en el suelo por tropezar con alguno de ellos.

-Es un secreto-. Se limito a responder.

-Esta bien-. Dijo. Cuando se trataba de secretos era imposible hacer hablar al ojiesmeralda, mejor dejarlo como estaba.

::::::::::::

Hojas de papel.

Hojas de papel.

¿Como podía confiarle su destino a pedazos de papel sin vida?

Se notaba que estaba desesperado. Demasiado.

Simplemente se había metido a paginas de internet para investigar sobre algunos problemas personales y termino por llegar a esperanzas "mágicas" echas de pedazos de papel. Ese no era su objetivo, nunca lo fue.

 _•_ _Mil grullas de papel•_

Decía el titulo, solo eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del castaño

¿Quien se atrevía a ser semejante cosa? Claro que seria alguien que tenia mucho tiempo libre o solo se distraía con ello.

O al menos eso pensó en aquellos momentos cuando leyó que si hacías mil grullas papel se te podría cumplir algún deseo que quisieras. Ahora digamos que era todo lo contrario, aquello que pensó que era una perdida de tiempo, se había convertido en una pequeña esperanza para el futuro. Ya no quería seguir huyendo del azabache, solo había demostrado que las cosas se empeorarían si seguía como iba, era mejor recurrir a su apoyo y su confianza. Pero algo lo evitaba.

Tenía miedo.

Ni cuando le retaron a aventarse en paracaídas había sentido tanto miedo como en esos momentos, como en esos días.

Se sentía solo.

Algo extraño, pensando en que tenia a la persona que había amado por mas de tres años, que sus amigos lo apoyaban en todo, que tenia personas que se interesaban en él y en sus problemas, personas que darían todo por él.

Entonces. ¿Que pasaba en esos momentos? ¿Por qué tanto pavor a solo decir unas cuantos palabras?

La respuesta la sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

Temía que fuera a decepcionar a esas personas, que la persona a quien más quería la dejara solo en aquellos momentos.

Temía a volver a aquellos días en los que a sus quince años se encerraba en su armario y lloraba, recordando a esa pequeña trucha que murió siendo aplastada en la cabeza; recordando como su padre le agredió cuando se entero de que su hijo era un "marica" como decía él; despidiéndose de aquellos arboles que lo habían visto crecer, reír, llorar, correr, caerse y escalar en sus ramas. Y más aún, le rompía el alma el susurrar aquel nombre de su madre, recordando como un día por la mañana encontró a su el cuerpo de su madre, frio y sin vida alguna, llena de golpes por todo su débil cuerpo, llena de sangre, llena de sufrimiento dejado en el mundo, y dejando a su muerte las lagrimas de un pobre niño que la necesitaba más que nunca.

Lloraba por no saber como dejar salir todo aquello sin recibir las críticas de su padre. Se aislaba de todo aquello que lo podía lastimar más. Ya no lo quería, así que decidió a quedarse solo por el resto de sus días.

Hasta que cierto año a sus diez y nueve años y llevando su primera obra a la editorial lo reencontró.

Esa persona que había seguido desde los quince años escondiéndose entre los arbustos y las paredes, tomando fotos desde lejos y lastimándose cada vez que lo veía con alguna chica, viendo como la mujer se le aventaba al cuerpo y lo besaba, obligándolo a que le sugiera el beso, y él sin ganas se lo devolvía.

Tres años de estar persiguiéndolo, hasta el día en que su padre descubrió aquellas fotos en el fondo del ropero del castaño, guardando la pequeña caja que las contenía y a la llegada de Eren quemarlas justo frente a sus ojos y destrozando su cámara fotográfica, seguían de una suma de golpes por más de media hora. Esa misma semana dejó de ir a aquella escuela, perdiéndole la pista a la persona que le había echo detener sus lágrimas y las suplicas que su madre regresara.

Su nombre: Levi Ackerman.

Pero el caprichoso destino quería hacer que se volvieran a encontrar, esta vez llevando las cosas más lejos de lo que estaban antes, mucho más lejos.

Por primera vez en años le dirigió la palabra a esa persona que tanto busco dándose cuenta de lo frio que era. No le sorprendía, lo conocía casi a la perfección pero no por completo; sabia sus gustos y sus disgustos, su fecha de cumpleaños, nombre completo, tipo de sangre, dulce favorito, comida favorita, ropa que odiaba. Conocía casi todo acerca del azabache, lo cual realmente era algo tétrico y escalofriante si lo pensaba por unos momentos.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, junto a él con casi tres años de estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que pasaba y lo que pasó.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo de echarlo todo a perder en un segundo. Volver a esos días le daba más miedo que la misma muerte, el que con solo unas palabras todo se derrumbase.

Lo que no sabia, es que todo ya se había derrumbado.

::::::::::

Cinco.

Diez.

Quince.

Veinte.

Veinte grullas echas de papel y ya se había hartado de estar doblando y cortando cada papel.

Se había encerrado en su pequeño estudio metiendo doble llave a la puerta y quedándose ahí haciéndose la idea de hacer al menos cincuenta o más. Pero ya no quería hacer más, lo tenían harto.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de su cuerpo dejándose caer en el frio suelo el cuarto y estirando las piernas, deja di que se relajara todo el cuerpo y sintiendo como se sumergía en su mundo de ensueño.

-¡Hey! Mocoso... despierta... Eren-. Los fríos dedos del Ackerman le rozaban las mejillas para que despertara, tal vez solo había caído dormido cinco minutos.

-Deja que duerma-. Contesto en un murmullo haciéndose bolita en el piso.

-Despierta...-. Su plan era ignorar aquellas peticiones, hasta que su mente reacciono. ¿Como había entrado el ojiazul?

Se levanto de repente con la respiración entre cortada y mirando hacia los lados viendo todo el tiradero de papeles extendidos por el lugar.

-¿Por qué hay tanto desorden?-. Pregunto el azabache levantando una pequeña grulla color azul marino en el aire- ¿Y que es esto?

-¡Nada!-. Respondió el castaño arrebatándole el pequeño pedazo de papel de los dedos y dejándolo caer en la caja de un costado junto con sus compañeras.

-¿Para que quieres tantas?-. Pregunto.

-Solo estoy aburrido.

Soltando un suspiro resignado a que no le diría nada el castaño, el Ackerman se levanto de piso saliendo del estudio.

-No dejes la puerta cerrada, de todas maneras hay otra llave-. Mínimo ya se había resuelto el misterio de como había entrado el azabache al cuarto. Nunca pensó en una segunda llave, debió de haber tocado la puerta y al no abrir recurrió a un segundo plan.

El pequeño secreto de Eren no había durado más de trece horas, dando a conocer las grullas de papel al azabache. Lo único de consuelo era que tal vez no sabía nada acerca de ese pequeño deseo.

El teléfono le comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo. Con solo leer el nombre de la llamada supo que significaban problemas.

 _-¿¡Por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada!?-._ Contesto la otra voz, más enojada que nunca cuando contesto.

-¿De que estas hablando?-. Hablo tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Hanji Zöe. Aquella persona que siempre le tenía bajo cuidado desde los diez y ocho años de edad. Y por si fuera si fuera poco, su gran editora.

Eren sabia que solo hacia falta poco para que Zöe se diera cuanta de lo que sucedía, lo había escuchado vomitar el día que fue a recoger el nuevo trabajo. Definitivamente debió de haber investigado y ahora sabia lo que tenia.

 _-¡No mientas!-._ Le regaño-. _¡Se lo que te pasa! ¡Ya he visto lo que contenía aquel sobre!_

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas sin mi permiso.- Los dos tenían la culpa: el castaño por no guardar las cosas en su lugar y mas una cosa tan importante; y la castaña por curiosa, al no aguantar la curiosidad por ver un sobré.

 _-¡Esto no es algo que puedas ocultar por más que lo quieras! ¿¡Ya le dijiste algo del asunto!?-._ Era obvio que se refería al Ackerman. El silencio de Eren le contesto su pregunta-. _Tú no puedes con esto, entiéndelo. Es imposible que desaparezca. Le tienes que decir la verdad. ¿O acaso piensas que no se data cuenta? Tú y yo sabemos que Levi te sabe leer a la perfección, no solo él; TODOS. Incluso Sasha o Jean. Solo son días para que descubra qu-_

-¡YA LO SE!-. El comentario de la castaña le hizo sentir mas indefenso de lo que ya estaba-. Se que no durará mucho, tal vez hasta ya lo sepa. Pero al menos... quiero mantenerlo oculto unos días

Se escuchó suspirar a Hanji.

 _-No resolverá nada_

-Lo se.- Realmente lo sabia desde el momento en que pensó en ocultar la verdad.

 _-Te doy solo semana y media. No más. Si tú no se lo dices, se lo diré yo._

-Hanji no hagas esto por favor-. Suplico área vez de la línea-. No es fácil. En seri-

 _-¡Entonces es mas fácil ocultar la verdad!-._ Dijo con sarcasmo _-. Ya te lo dije, semana y medio no más_.-. Corto la llamada.

Ahora si que tenia que buscar una solución antes de que Zöe le comenzara a acosar por ese pequeño tiempo que le había dado.

Librarse de ese temor no seria nada fácil.


	4. Proposito

_Capitulo 4_

 _••_ _Propósito ••_

Desde el momento en el que se había dado a conocer la relación entre el Ackerman y Jeagar nadie lo creyó.

¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran congeniar?

No era para más. Cada uno era por completo diferente. Incluso los muchos amigos Eren y los pocos amigos de Levi se apostaban que no durarían a más de tres meses o mucho menos, y aunque las dos personas sabían sobre la apuesta nunca reclamaron, es más, para demostrarlo se unieron a la misma apuesta saliendo ganando con más de dos años juntos, recibiendo las disculpas de todos.

Varios pensaron que solo estaban juntos para hacer que se disculparán apropósito, pero nunca lo hicieron, nunca estuvieron juntos solo por una estúpida apuesta y por una disculpa. Su relación siempre fue pura y sincera hasta la fecha.

―¿Cómo demonios puedes aguantar a mi hermano?-. Pregunto un día Mikasa.- Es demasiado arrogante y nunca demuestra lo que siente, es serio, muy callado, muy seco. ¿Cómo puedes estar con el?

El castaño no contestó ese mismo día, no quería hacerlo hasta contestar claramente. Hasta un día que se trataba el tema de agua natural, contaminación y cosas sin sentido hacia la respuesta le contesto.

―Después de estar más de cinco años estando perdido en mi mismo, encontré algo que me regreso a mí pero... me lo quitaron, y me volví a perder. No sabia que hacer, me refugie en las letras y en mi cuaderno. Y luego tres años después... volví a encontrar ese propósito. Él me regreso a la vida cuando estaba vivo, me dio un propósito para volver, y después de un tiempo, el se convirtió en mi propósito. Por eso estoy con él, el mi propósito de seguir aquí.

Después de decir aquello la Ackerman dejo de hacer preguntas acerca de su relación y el porqué seguían juntos, en cambio los apoyo más que los demás, era sorprendente que ahora no supiera nada del problema además del mismo Eren y Hanji, que había investigado por su cuenta

Aparte de un omelet y de calentar agua el castaño se dedico a enseñarle a preparar diferente cosas, entre ellas sopas, pastas, quesadillas (ya que se le quemaba la tortilla), y alguno que otro intento de postre, que terminaban por ser "cosas" tostadas al horno, siempre se pasaban de la harina, o al dejar mucho tiempo las cosas al horno, al final Hanji― que los visitaba diariamente procurándose de que Eren ya le hubiera dicho las cosas― terminaba por caer de la risa al ver los intentos fallidos de ambos, aunque siempre terminaba por ser castigada y comerse dos o tres de aquellas bolas de carbón. Algo salía de productivo de todo aquello: el azabache aprendía a cocinar cada vez más rápido, era algo.

―Puedo contar con los dedos las cosas que le salen bien―. Dijo el ojiesmeralda.

―Al menos ya pasa de una―. Le contesto la Ackerman.

Habían salido a caminar, ya hacia tiempo que no se veía, querían compartir un rato junto al otro, además de que el castaño estaba solo en el apartamento, la llamada de Mikasa le había caído bien.

―¿Dónde esta el bruto de mi hermano?―. Pregunto, sacándole una sonrisa de los labios a Eren.

―Tuvo que ir a entregar un paquete para la empresa, no regresara hasta la noche.

―Es raro que salga casi por una tarde entera.

―Si bueno, solo es una tarde―. Caminando por el asfalto y pateando piedras por el camino recordó a cierta persona-. ¿Sabes como esta Armin?

―Pues...―. Dudo en contestarle―. Esta esforzándose, esta sacando su segunda carrera y con el trabajo por haya... le esta dando duro la academia

―Se fue hace un año―. Le recordó.

―Si pues, digamos que no fue tan correcto de su parte irse, dejarme sola y con un pequeño.

El aire en la cara del moreno le recordó cuando el rubio y la castaña le contaron con una sonrisa en la boca que esperaban una pequeña criatura dentro de poco tiempo. Nueve meses después Mikasa dio a un pequeño niño de ojos color azul y cabello rubio.

―¿Como esta el pequeño Erwin

―Lo extraña, me lo dice a cada momento

―Apenas tiene seis años, es normal que extrañe al tonto de su padre.― no solo lo extrañaba el pequeño Erwin, también el mismo Eren lo extraña y también sabía que Mikasa era la que más lo extrañaba de todos, pero de vez en cuando no sobraba preguntar―. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo extrañas?

Contesto sin vacilar

―Más que a nadie―. Tomo una pausa, después un respiro y dijo―. Él y Erwin se convirtieron en mi propósito.

―¡Hey! ¡Esa frase es mía!―. Dijo en broma haciendo que la Ackerman se riera y Eren junto con ella, aunque claro, no tardo en darse cuenta de cierta cosilla que la molestaba desde que se vieron ese día y que ahora, lo hizo notar más que antes

―Estas extraño―. Soltó.

Al instante el castaño volvió en si dándose cuenta de su error, sacando la típica sonrisa del "nada me pasa" y sus palabras de:

―¿De que estas hablando?―. Soltando una pequeña risa.

―Tus risas... no son las mismas, son-

―¡Mira Mikasa!―. Le interrumpió sabiendo a lo que iba "son mas tristes", esas eran las palabras con las que terminaría si la dejaba―. ¡Manzanas acarameladas! De seguro a Erwin le encantara una―. Sabía mover las cartas. En primera a la Ackerman también le encantaban las manzanas acarameladas y sin duda al pequeño Erwin, fue una gran distracción, logrando que cambiaran de tema por uno del ambiente y sugieran con su recorrido, hasta que el teléfono de Mikasa le sonó en el bolsillo

―Espera un momento―. Le dijo al castaño.

Sin querer volvió a su mente las palabras de la castaña, solo le había dado una semana y media, y ahora ya había pasado la semana, solo tres días antes de que soltara la verdad al azabache, tenia que hacer algo.

Después de momentos de estar pegada al teléfono Mikasa regreso al lado del Jeagar con el semblante preocupado y con sus instintos desbordando, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño

―Perdóname, pero me tengo que ir.

―¿Pero que paso?―. Pregunto preocupado al ver a la Ackerman.

―Erwin -. Explico rápido―. Tal parece que le dio temperatura

―¿Y la niñera?

―Esta con él, pero no sabe que hacer, me dijo que no le bajaba, ya lleva más de treinta minutos así. Perdóname Eren pero me tengo que ir―. Se despidió del castaño saliendo corriendo en busca de su pequeño niño y dejando a Eren en medio del parque.

 _"Bueno... me quede solo"_

Sin saber que hacer, camino por el lugar, vagando y comprando cosas que no necesitaría nunca hasta que el reloj de bolsillo le anuncio que las seis de la tarde ya le habían llegado de un momento a otro. Levi no tardaría en llegar al departamento. Tenia que volver antes que él, preparar algo para comer y prepararse para contado toda la verdad.

 **•••** **°°°°°°••••**

―¿Que demonios haces?―. Pregunto el azabache al llegar al departamento y encontrar al castaño rodeado por trozos de papel, tijeras, hojas, y grullas de papel por todos lados.

―¿¡En que momento entraste!?-. Pregunto Eren al darse cuenta de todo el esto que se la había pasado metido en su mundo de grullas.

El ojiesmeralda había llegado al departamento con todas las intensiones de hacer algo para comer y ponerse a realizar el trabajo pendiente, pero por "error", se había metido a su estudio y encontrado todo el tiradero de grullas y de papel, y al verlo ahí tomo la caja y los papeles yendo al ventanal de una esquina del lugar y seguir con trabajo de hacer grullas. No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que ha la pasado media hora

―Acabo de entrar―. Contesto el azabache.

Mientras hacia las grullas de papel, pensaba en como demonios darle cierta información a Levi antes de que Hanji lo hiciera, pero por más que pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba la manera de como decirle todo sin que pasara algo malo.

¿A caso era mejor que Hanji le dijera lo que pasaba?

Era lo más deshonesto que podía hacer en aquella situación. O más bien, ya era deshonesto el ocultarle la verdad.

No, era mejor decirle lo que pasaba y enfrentar el problema cara a cara

―Lev-

―Así que mil grullas de papel―. Le interrumpió. Seguramente no debió de escucharle hablar.― ¿En serio harás tantas?

Agachando la mirada hacía el pequeño pedazo de papel en las manos y guardando sus palabras contesto.

―Si

―¿Qué deseo quieres?―. Pregunto el Ackerman sentándose frente al castaño y observando como el sol pasaba por la ventana dándole esos pequeños matices naranjas que anunciaban la caída del sol y el levantamiento de la noche.

―Es... un secreto―. Contesto Eren metiendo a la fuerza todas las lágrimas que querían traicionarlo y dar a conocer el problema

―¿Que harás si no se cumple?

―N-no lo se―. Contesto levantando la mirada y dando a conocer su tristeza a través de sus ojos al pensar que no se cumpliría su deseo. Ver aquella mirada le partió el corazón al azabache, haciéndolo actuar por impulso y tomar la barbilla del Jeargar para poder dirigirle una de sus inexistentes sonrisas que nunca daba a conocer a excepción del castaño

―Sabes que si tu deseo por las mil grullas no se cumple, siempre me lo puedes pedir a mí. Haré lo que sea por ti Eren.

―¿Lo prometes?―. Contestó Eren sacando su negligente sonrisa de sus labios y pasando sus lagrimas por su garganta.

―Lo prometo.

Y así, en solo dos palabras, abandonó aquellas palabras que le revelarían la verdad al Ackerman

No podía, no podía decirlo, no podía aceptar las palabras por si mismo.

No quería.

No podía

No lo haría.

Por algo ese azabache se había convertido en el propósito del castaño, no quería que ese propósito volviera a desaparecer por su propia cuenta.

Si desaparecería seria por cuenta de Eren.

Así ya no lastimaría.

Así ya no dolería.

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Leeren_


	5. Velas olor a lavanda

••Velas Olor a Lavanda ••

Una mesa pequeña color negro que se podría perder en la oscuridad si no fuera por el mantel blanco y las velas de lavanda; las sillas de madera lo suficientemente altas para hacer todo lo que quieran hacer; comida recién servida lista para la llegada del castaño. La noche le ayudo en mucho, después de estar lloviendo por días por fin cesó, dejando ver el cielo azul rey y las pequeñas constelaciones que hace tiempo se escondían de la vista de la gente.

Era la noche perfecta para hacer el plan que se disponía desde hace cuatro años, tal vez más, si hubiera conocido al castaño desde antes.

Pero ahora eso de "conocido antes" ya no importaba.

Ahora solo importaba poder estar con él el resto de su vida, tendrían días enteros para pasarla juntos, las risas serian compartidas y las lagrimas serian secadas a besos después de esa noche.

Ya no habría padres que llamaran sus hijos "maricas", ya no habría golpes, ya no habría noches de soledad, ahora todo ello seria compartido y a la vez eliminado de sus vidas, después de esa noche. Y realmente, fue así.

Minutos después llevó al ojiesmeralda con la venda en los ojos y guiándole por la oscuridad hasta encontrar el pasto y tiempo después, el santuario de velas que él mismo azabache había hecho hace unos minutos. Quitándole la venda de los ojos y esperando la reacción de Eren.

La sonrisa en sus labios se iluminó en su rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando aquello el castaño?

Desde siempre, desde que volvió a ver al azabache en la editorial, desde el primer día que a sus catorce años lo encontró en el patio trasero de la escuela, durmiendo. Según el ojiesmeralda aquella figura le daba un aura de tranquilidad y sobre todo, de libertad. El quedarse acostado ahí en medio de tantas personas sin que te importara que dijeran algo de ti. Eso fue lo que incito al castaño a comenzar a perseguir al azabache, esa libertad que admiraba de su parte la fotografiaba, la perseguía, hasta que cierto día, Eren se dio cuenta de que no solo era admiración, si no que ya se había enamorado del Ackerman desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde ese momento, soñó con poder tocar sus manos como lo hacían las chicas con quien el Ackerman salía, deseo poder abrazarlo como ellas, poder estar con él cada día de su vida, compartir todo.

Y ahora sin en cambio. Ahí estaba su oportunidad:

Una noche de velas, solo para Eren y Levi. Todo aquello, era solo para ellos.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en un segundo, ocasionando que el castaño se llevara las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, pero aún así, las lagrimas de alegría y la sonrisa sincera se podían ver, haciendo que el azabache actuara por impulso y le alejara las manos de la cara entrelazandolas al mismo tiempo, dejando a la vista todo su rostro llenándolo de alegría y juntando por primera vez sus labios en medio del olor a lavanda. Ese beso esperado desde hace mucho tiempo por fin se cumplió.

El primer beso del castaño.

Y aunque no fuera el primero del azabache fue uno de los más especiales que tuvo desde ese momento en adelante, todos los besos recibidos por parte del Jeager - que eran pocos- eran especiales para Levi. Todos y cada uno, pero ninguno como aquel primer beso como con Eren.

Esa noche hablaron hasta más no poder.

Esa noche se hicieron uno bajo las sabanas del azabache.

Esa noche fue para ambos, no solo para uno. Desde esa noche compartieron vidas.

•••••

—¿Ya le has dicho?-. Le ataco la castaña por el teléfono una vez que contesto.

—...

—Hoy es el último día, si no leas dicho nada hasta la noche yo le diré todo, sabes que so-

—¡Hanji!—. La callo casi con un grito—. Si se que eres capaz, se que si no digo nada tu le dirás todo, se que no puedo lidiar con esto yo solo, se que no puedo cargarme todo el paquete. Pero ¿Que quieres que haga? Es más complicado de lo que tu crees que-

—¡Tu lo haces complicado!-. Esta vez le interrumpió ella-. NO ES MÁS FÁCIL QUE NO LE DIGAS NADA. En algún momento se dará cuenta, sea porque te escuche por las arcadas, porque el sangrado te ataque, que te desmayes, o en el peor de los casos: que termines en el hospital. Entiende por favor, nada resuelve el ocultarlo. Ese tipo es más listo que tú y yo juntos, se va a dar cuenta, aun no entiendo porque no te a descubierto.

 _"Yo tampoco lo entiendo"_ quería decir.

Se la había pasado todo el día pensando en lo que haría, si no le decía la verdad Hanji lo haría, tenía que hablar. Pero ya había tomado una decisión. Tenía la solución.

¡Claro que no!

Lo único que estaba haciendo era el huir de los problemas, estaba escogiendo la peor salida de todo aquello. Solo quería terminar con todo, ya no había que hacer, había decidido ser un cobarde en todos los sentidos.

—Se lo que tengo que hacer-. Dijo en tono seco y doloroso que hizo alertar a la castaña aunque lo ignoro ya que quiso escuchar el rendimiento de Pad en sus siguientes palabras. En cambio quedo mudo después de terminar de hablar.

vLe dirás la verdad ¿cierto?-. Lo incitó a continuar, pero callo. La falta de respuesta comenzó a preocupar a Zöe haciendo que su cerebro comenzara a sacar alguna otra respuesta y al final, su mente dio en el blanco— ¿Cierto?-. Quiso negar lo que ya presentía volviendo a pregunta. Pero el castaño nunca contesto a su pregunta, en cambio dijo:

—Se lo que hay que hacer.

—¡Eren! ¿¡Que piensas hacer!?

—Arreglaré todo.

—¡Eren! ¿¡QUE VAS A HACE-

Cortó la llamada y guardó el celular.

Solo hacían falta tres horas para la llegada de la noche y llegaría el azabache.

Mientras, él seguía mirando aquella "caja" color negro que seguía vacía desde el comienzo de la tarde. Se había pasado más de una hora mirándola y pensando como llenarían cada espacio de ella, nunca pensó en llenar ese tipo de cosas el solo, y ahora sin en cambio, la tenia frente su rostro esperando pacientemente a que se llenara, pero mientras más pensaba que meter en aquel lugar, más la mente se le negaba a responder.

Nunca pensó en hacer aquello.

••••••

Nada estaba fuera de lugar, todo estaba bien, todo estaba en orden, todo estaba planeado. Solo estaba el pequeño zumbido en su cabeza que no había parado en toda la tarde y el caso de que el celular se había muerto por la falta de batería, todo gracias a eso no le podía avisar al castaño que llegaría más tarde de lo normal por ciertas cuestiones, las cuales ya había resulto y llevaba consigo.

Se tardo más de lo que pensaba en escoger una sola cosa, máximo hora y media en escoger el objeto color plata. Hora y media pensando en si le quedaría al Jeagar, pensando si le gustaría y como reaccionaria al verlo. Había sido la decisión mas difícil de su vida y ahora estaba mas nervioso que nunca en su vida. Tres palabras significaban todo su mundo en ese momento.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ahora, estando frente a la puerta del departamento y jugando con la pequeña cajita en bolsillo las manos le sudaban, y el molesto zumbido seguía estorbando. Si tan solo desapareciera.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta en su mano y giro con más calma que nunca tuvo, la puerta rechinó como siempre y el saludo como a diario. No tenia un plan por el como decirle aquellas palabras, solo se las diría ese mismo día, sin romanticismo, sin dramatismo, sin nada de aquello de telenovelas, solo se procuraría que fuera como todo lo que había echo: sencillo y sin escandalo.

Solo tenía que encontra-

—¿Levi?—. Se escucho su voz llegando desde el pasillo de entrada de la casa.

—Acabo de llegar.- contesto rápido subiendo su vista hasta la del castaño y volver a encontrar sus orbes esmeraldas llenos de brillo al mirarlo.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Viendo como al costado del castaño se hallaba la maleta color negro, como Eren tenia la mirada directo a la nada, y en una mano sostenía las llaves de su propio auto; rápidamente supo que nada iba bien.

No todo estaba bien.

No todo estaba en orden.

—Levi...-. Hablo seguro y sin brillo en la mirada-. Yo...- soltó un suspiro-. Estoy rompiendo contigo.

 _ **Velas olor a lavanda.**_

Exactamente tres palabras como las que diría él que lo dejaron en shock en un segundo dejando que solo balbuceará por palabras sin sentido y dejara salir un "¿Que?" demasiado débil, pero lo dirigente fuer como para que Eren lo escuchará.

—Solo olvídame, ¿esta bien?

 _ **Mantel blanco.**_

Los instintos del azabache reaccionaron al terminar su pregunta tomando al castaño de los hombros de un golpe.

—¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?-. Su comportamiento se salió de control haciendo que actuara sin sentido.

—Solo olvídame-. Le repitió Eren.

 _ **Noche estrellada.**_

El zumbido de su cabeza aumento en un segundo.

—¿Pero... porqué?-. Insistió.

 _ **Sus manos entrelazadas.**_

—Levi...-Se mordió el labio buscando las palabras exactas para romper con ello. Y las encontró—. Yo no te amo.

 _ **Sus labios juntos por primera vez.**_

La cabeza del azabache daba vueltas por doquier dejando que no se centrará en el punto exacto.

—¿Que...?

—Yo no te amo-. Le repitió-. Nunca lo hice.

 _ **Compartieron vidas.**_

Fuera de aquel lugar llovía como nunca antes había llovido, segaba cada instinto de Levi uno tras otro, hasta que por fin lo dejo paralizado sin ni siquiera poder respirar.

—Solo olvídame-. Tomo aquella maleta y se dirigió a la estrada del lugar, no antes sin dejar en claro su despedida-. Adiós Levi.

 _ **Velas olor a lavanda.**_

Gracias por Leer

-Leeren-


	6. Respuestas incorrectas

••Respuestas Incorrectas••

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?  
¿Por qué había pasado?  
¿Cómo había pasado?

Todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta se formaban en la mente del azabache con encontrar respuesta a ninguna a ninguna de ellas.

El castaño se había ido sin decir el porque de tan repentina acción. Simplemente, había salido por la puerta del departamento dejando un gran camino de dudas sin respuesta, no le importó lo que le fuera a suceder a Levi si lo dejaba tan repentino. No le importo que llegaran pensamientos que no concordaban con la realidad. Y menos le importo que el azabache buscara desesperadamente una forma de poder salir de sus dudas, así fuera lo primero el encerrarse en el departamento, dejando de lado las comidas y su arreglo personal. No le importo lo que sintiera el Ackerman.

Fue casi exactamente lo que paso.

Tras la salida del castaño por aquella puerta, el Ackerman se confino en su departamento y cerrando cada ventana, puerta, habitación del lugar.

El tiempo ya había dejado de existir en aquel lugar.

Los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos se formaban en su mente esperando pacientemente en la fila y destrozar la cabeza del azabache con cada imagen. Con cada beso que volvía recordar. Con cada caricia que recordaba haber hecho al castaño. Cada parte de ello le tortura por completo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?  
Semanas era claro.

Todo aquel tiempo de confinamiento la castaña se la había pasado marcando al celular de Levi cada mañana, a diario iba al departamento para encontrarlo con el cerrojo puesto y con una persona dentro que no abriría en lo que parecía: nunca

—Levi, estoy fuera. Abre la puerta por favor. — Siempre comenzaba por las mismas palabras y la misma suplica sin respuesta —, oye Levi..

Pero siempre se terminaba por dar por vencida y bajando por el mismo elevador, se arrepentía por no haber hablando desde en primer momento en que había leído ese sobre color crema sobre el escritorio de Eren

Tal vez si no hubiera llamado al castaño y hubiera avisado de inmediato al Ackerman.

Si no lo hubiera presionado.

Si hubiera podido controlar su curiosidad y nunca leer ese sobre.

 **No.**

Si de algo esta segura por completo es que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y que tarde que temprano esta situación se haría por las buenas o por las malas, ella solo había apresurado las cosas a que llegaran más rápido. No tenia la culpa de nada.

Pero de todas maneras tenia que arreglar las cosas por ella. Y para eso, necesitaba a alguien a su lado.  
¿Pero quien?

Era más que obvio que el azabache no saldría de aquel lugar hasta que lo entrar por la fuerza.

Mikasa estaba demasiado ocupada con Erwin y el trabajo como para decirle que su medio hermano estaba más que deprimido, que Eren no se encontraba en la mejor manera y que no se encontraba su paradero después de cuatro semanas.

Con él padre no se contaba ya que era un salvaje y machista de primera que la misma Zöe le llegaba a tener un rencor más grande que nadie. Las razones demasiado fáciles: a ver golpeado a su propio hijo y matar a la madre saliendo "inocente" del caso. Si Hanji hubiera estado en el juicio, ella misma mandaba al maldito a la cárcel sin necesidad de debatir por casi cinco meses sobre la inocencia del padre. Ya que todo era demasiado claro como para estar jugando a ver cuando le daban de dinero al juez y soltara al asesino. Lo cual si paso, dijeron que la mujer había muerto por una triste caída de las escaleras, dejándola inconsciente y con una hemorragia cerebral. Dejaron al monstruo suelto y con un niño en manos. Al cual más tarde lo golpeó por enamorarse de un hombre y correrlo justo al cumplir los dieciocho años de edad. Supuestamente él ya no tenía hijo.

La castaña se la paso toda la noche pensando en una persona que le ayudará a toda aquella situación. Descartando y poniendo posibilidades que al final terminaban siendo descartadas como todas. Hasta que por fin a las siete de la mañana y con los ojos pesándole del sueño, recordó a cierto muchacho que nunca tomo en cuenta por la distancia, pero seguía siendo una opción y tal vez el posible salvador de todo eso.

Marco en número de celular en su teclado y espero a que contestar suplicando mentalmente que contestará el teléfono. Y por suerte contestó al quinto tono.

 _—_ _¡Mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para llámame este día y a esta hora! ¡Eren, son las tres se la mañana por-_

—Buenos días Armin. Y no, no soy Eren. Perdona por molestar no pensé que ahí sugiera siendo de noche.

 _—_ _¿Señorita Hanji?_

—Perdóname por molestar tan temprano y por interrumpirte tu sueño pero ya no se en a quien recurrir y estoy desesperado por no saber como actuar. Necesitó tu ayuda.

 _—_ _Ya no diga más. Por su tono imagino que no debe de saber ni que hora es. Diga lo que pasa._

Esas palabras fue todo lo que necesitó la castaña para soltar un largo suspiro de alivio y relajación por encontrar a alguien que por fin le apoyara. Ahora solo faltaba poder hacer que el joven Armin llegara al país y actuará junto a Zöe para hacer reaccionar tanto al castaño como al azabache.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a relatarle lo que pasaba.

Después de un largo rato al teléfono y dándole explicaciones de todo al rubio, por fin término toda historia hasta en momento que decidió marcar a Armin.

— _Así que es eso lo que pasa_ —. Habló tan calmado que parecían que le habían contado un mal chiste

—Necesito que regreses. De que es egoísta pero-

— _No diga nada. Se como es la situación y lo mejor será que este halla lo más rápido posible_. — Soltó un suspiro, pasó saliva y siguió hablando—. _Tenga la edad que tenga Eren, siempre me va a causar problemas por más lejos que este._

—Sabes como es.

— _Lo sé._ — se escucho su risa atrás vez de la línea—. _Tengo que arreglar unas cosas para salir mañana por la tarde. Te aviso cuando tengo el permiso. ¿Bien?_

—Esta... bien—. Contestó dudosa de la reacción del Arlet—. Suerte Armin. —. Corto la llamada.

Conociendo al chico ella pensaba que no contestaría se esa manera, menos tratándose de su amigo de infancia. Pero tal parecía que estar en el extranjero le había hecho madurar demasiado. Había hecho bien en confiar en Armin.

Miles de ideas pasaban por la mente de Zöe, sobre como poder arreglar la situación actual y como descubrir donde estaba el Jeagar.

Mientras, en otro país, un chico que se piensa que es maduró, se refugia en sus propios brazos, llorando por su amigo desaparecido.

•••••••

En una esquina del departamento, pensando cosas sin sentido, a preguntas sin sentido. Él azabache se ahoga en café y humo de cigarro por doquier. Por suerte no había probado más que una copa de alcohol en todo ese mes de encierro en su mundo. Nunca le gusto su sabor ni nada que tuviera que ver con bebidas embriagantes. Y ahora no se desahogaría tomándose botellas de tequila por montón. Solo ocasionaría más problemas.

Decidido a dormir por lo que restaba de la tarde y que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, justo en ese momento los golpes de la puesta comenzaron.

— ¡LEVI! ¡MALDITO ENANO! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA DERRUMBÓ!—. La voz de la castaña le resonó en los oídos.

Había dejado de ir la última semana ¿Qué quería ahora?

— ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Se escuchaba más que enojada, di na dejaba pasar le armaría un alboroto mas grande. Mejor dejarla fuera.

— ¡TE LO DIJE! LUEGO NO ME RECLAMES POR LA PUERTA.

¿En serio la-

El sonido de un estruendo le interrumpió el pensamiento, haciendo que todo el sueño se esfumara es un dos por tres. En serio que Hanji era capaz de todo.

—Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso—. Soltó con burla.

— ¿No era mejor esperar al gerente?—. Reconoció la voz al instante. Ese muchacho rubio debió de haber regresado no hace mucho.

— ¿¡En donde estas!?—. Grito la castaña recorriendo todo en desastre del lugar. Nunca había visto así ese sitio, tan... Triste.

Todas las fotos que antes tenían un marco perfecto ahora se hallaban rotas en el piso. Los sillones desgarrados con no que parecían las mismas manos, tazas, espejos se encontraban rotos en el piso. Y aquel anillo se moría en soledad en una esquina del lugar

Tanta lastima se veía en aquel lugar que Hanji, solo unas pocas lágrimas al ver aquel anillo y mas aun al tomarlo en mano y ver las fotos de sus amigos quemadas y rotas por el lugar.

Los pasos se escucharon cada vez mas cerca, hasta que tuvo a la castaña frente a él.

—Si ya terminaste de hacer tu teatro de depresión, entonces alístate que tenemos cosas que hacer. — Hablo con desprecio.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación tirar la puerta de una casa?—. Habló con la garganta seca—. Lárgate cuatro ojos no estoy de humor.

—Me vale una mierda la puerta. —Ahora si que se escuchaba furiosa. Si algo estaba seguro el Ackerman era que Zöe era de temer cuando estaba así. Y con sus pocas fuerzas no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarla—. Te di una orden. Levántate o te levanto.

—Hace más de cinco años que no peleamos, recuerdo que fui yo quien gano la última vez. Me encantaría ver como terminaría esto. —Realmente le estaba retando.

—No estoy para tus juegos. Tengo el tiempo demasiado contado como para perderlo contigo y tus estupideces. Pero te necesita cierta persona de halla afuera, y yo te llevare con él. Me gustaría que fuera mas por las buenas que por las malos. No te lo repetiré. Levántate.

—No creo que me necesite si se fue tan simple como lo hizo. Te puedo apostar que ahora esta con otro tipo revolcándose en la cama.

Aquello saco de las casillas a Zöe, actuando con enojo, soltándole una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

— ¡NO HABLAS SI NO SABES LO QUE PASA! ¡Si hay algo que no te permitiré es el hablar mal de Eren frente a mi o frente cualquiera!

No contestó solo se quedó callado.

—Alístate. Nos vamos, contigo Levi.

— ¿Por qué?—. Aquella voz que sonaba más dolorosa que nunca, que no escucho la Zöe y repitió el Ackerman fue lo que derramó el vaso—. ¿¡Para que ir si se a ido con otra persona!? ¡Le importe una mierda! ¿¡Ahora quieres que vaya y le busque!? ¿¡Solo para verlo con alguien mas!?

—En serio que eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba—. Soltó casi riendo.

— ¿¡De que demonios hablas!?— Preguntó casi apunto de gritar

—Conociéndote pensé que te darías cuenta. Más aún con Eren frente a ti.

—Ve al maldito punto.

—Levi...—Todo aire suspiro y dijo— Eren tiene leucemia y esta muriendo mientras tú te estas ahogando en cigarro y café.

 **GRACIAS POR LER!  
-Leeren-**


End file.
